


Blush

by YourDailyMemeDelivery



Series: The Cutest Judge [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 4-H Dog Show AU, 4-H exhibitor Cole, Cole’s plan worked, Connor does his famous wink, Dog Show Judge Connor, Flirty Connor, Fluff, Future Coffee Date, Gen, Hank blushes, M/M, Smug Cole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 05:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20809124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourDailyMemeDelivery/pseuds/YourDailyMemeDelivery
Summary: Cole’s sneaky plan works





	Blush

Hank sighed when Cole didn't respond and he heard Cole and Sumo walk away. He turned towards Connor looking apologetic.

”Sorry, Cole normally doesn't do this, ” the Lieutenant chuckled nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

Connor smiled a little, ”It’s fine, ” he looked then winked, ”adapting to human unpredictability is one of my features.”

Hank blushed, right when Connor took out his keys where there was a small switchblade and managed to cut the lead, so the door could open completely.

When the door was open Connor looked back at Hank and saw his questioning look, ”You never know when a dog can get tangled in something or another.”

Hank nodded and decided to get right to the point, knowing he wasn't the best at putting his thoughts or feelings into words, ”Would you want to put for a coffee sometime?”

Connor beamed, ”Of course, ” his brown doe-like eyes glowed, and he kissed Hank’s cheek.

Hank smiled showing his tooth gap and blushed. Did this sweet man seriously agree to go have coffee with an old man like him?

His heart suddenly sank, Connor probably just wanted to be friends or was just saying yes to blow him off later.

Suddenly a piece of paper was pushed into his palm and he looked at it, the piece of paper contained a phone number. He looked up at Connor and saw a flirtatious smirk, ”Call or text me whenever, so we can arrange our coffee date,  _ Lieutenant. _ ”

It seemed that Connor knew who he was, but that wouldn't be surprising, due to the media attention when he ran the Red Ice Task Force. Though he couldn't help but love how his title of, Lieutenant rolled off Connor’s tongue.

He waved goodbye to Connor and walked out of the room to see his devious son and dog by the cotton candy stand. Cole looked up at him with a smug smirk, and Hank sighed, he would let the kid off the hook this time.

Yes, Cole had him wrapped around his finger, and they would definitely talk later on how it wasn't okay to trick people and lock them in rooms, but after Cole winning his classes, it was time to celebrate.

It had been a long day, but Hank had to admit, it was a pretty damn good one.


End file.
